Two Lives, One Love
by Kadaj19
Summary: This is a Tyki x oc and Debitto x oc love story, it's rated M for swearing and rude stuff at some point... I've written that on all my summarys lol XD
1. Info

**Two Lives, One Love - D. Gray-man Love Story - Info**

**Yo this is the info to my new story ((Kadaj19: yes another one lol)) and as you can tell by the title it's a D. Gray-man story and btw it's for Tyki and Debitto…**

* * *

**Dusk and Dawn**

Dusk aka the twin on the left has blue hair ((Kadaj19: like Grimmjow)) when in normal form and when she is in Noah form she has dark blue hair ((Kadaj19: like Kanda or Radu)). Dawn aka the twin on the right lol has red hair ((Kadaj19: like Renji or Lavi or Daisuke)) when she is in normal form and the when she goes into her Noah form her hair goes crimson ((Kadaj19: like… well I cant think of anyone with crimson hair so kind of like Archer's clothes or Vincent Valentines clothes)). In normal from Dusk and Dawn's eyes are purple and in Noah form they go yellow ((Kadaj19: duh lol)). Also the twins still have the tattoos that they have on their eyes in the picture but when they go into their Noah form it goes black to match their forehead markings. The Twilight Twins are classed as 1 Noah like Jasdebi and btw The Twilight Twins is what everyone calls them. Oh and by the way the twins are Welsh but they live near Road's house/school, where ever that is lol, and their school is near Road's school. I have no idea where Road lives or where her school is so it's just somewhere ok lol. I did do edited pictures but you can't put pictures on here so (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto D. Gray-man Pictures they are all in there)

**Age:** 18

**Birthday:** 5th March

**Height:** 5'0"

**The Twin's School: **The Super-Elite Genius School.

**Dawn's Powers:** She can control fire, teleport in a fire hurricane, can call creatures from the underworld and can turn normal animals into creatures of the underworld. Dawn is Clairvoyant… in other words she can draw stuff that has happened or is about to happen. She draws most in the morning but she does draw at other times too just not as much ((Kadaj19: like one of the twins in Twitches… I need to find her name 1-second… haha her name is Cam lol I just went on wiki XD)).

**Dawn's School Lessons: **RE, Art and History.

**Dawn's School Club: **Gymnastics.

**Dawn's Tattoo: **It is a snake and a rose. This tattoo is under Dawn's right eye. When she goes Noah the rose turns black, the green stem goes grey and the blue snake goes white.

**Dawn's Noah Clothes: **Her Noah clothes are the clothes in the picture up there. She wears those clothes when fighting but without the hats and she wears it to the Earl's Breakfast but with the hat.

**Dawn's Normal Clothes: **She has a... oh fuck it I can't be bothered to explain you want to know go onto (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto D. Gray-man Pictures they are all in there)

**Dusk's Powers: **Dusk can control water/ice/snow as well as teleport in a mini whirlpool of water/ice. She, like her sister, can summon creatures of the underworld as well as turn normal animals into creature of the underworld. Dusk is also clairvoyant but she writes about it instead of drawing. She writes mostly when its night time and before she goes to sleep but she does write at other times too ((Kadaj19: like dawn and guess what this is also from Twitches lol)).

**Dusk's School Lessons: **English, Maths and Geography.

**Dusk's School Club: **Ice Skating.

**Dusk's Tattoos: **She has two butterflys with patterns. She has this in the same place as it is on this picture and if your stupid or you just can't really tell where it is… I have no idea what it's called but it's there lol. ((Deidara (aka Dawn in the story lol and my friend) : wow that's helpful XD)) ((Kadaj19: yes well I am one of those stupid people lol)) (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto D. Gray-man Pictures they are all in there)

It's a heart with wings and wines and a rose and leaves and a pattern lol. This tattoo is on the base of her back.

**Dusk's Noah Clothes: **She also wears the clothes in the picture up there . She wears those clothes when fighting without the hat and to the Earl's Breakfast but with the hat ((Kadaj19: the same as Dawn… well duh they are twins lol)).

**Dusk's Normal Clothes: **She has the same as Dawn but does not have the ears on the hood and its blue, Dawns is red btw. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto D. Gray-man Pictures they are all in there)

**Underworld Creatures: **These are what the underworld creatures' look like apart from they can turn normal animals so those ones look kind of similar ((Kadaj19: I might put pictures of some of the animals in the story so if you don't know what I mean don't worry lol)). (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto D. Gray-man Pictures they are all in there) flying dog animal thingy btw.

* * *

**…**

* * *

**Ravana and Seth**

**Age: **18

**Birthday:** 4th July

**Height:** 5'10"

**Info**: They don't have powers, they are just… hott dudes who go to school with Dusk and Dawn and are designed to piss Tyki and Debitto off hehe lol not really… well they might be used for that but they are Dusk and Dawn's best friends too. And btw their eyes are blue cause the picture is in black and white lol but their hair is staying white lol. Here is my edited picture of them… even though all I did was change their eyes lol. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto D. Gray-man Pictures they are all in there)

Don't ask XD.

* * *

**…**

* * *

**Jasdero and Debitto**

**Age:** 17

**Brithday:** 21st December

**Height**: 5'4"

**Powers: **The guns Jasdebi carries were bought off the black market, and are not actually the twin's powers, but rather focus for their power of Materialization - when Debitto and Jasdero imagine something simultaneously, they can manifest it in tangible form. Their more often used techniques include:

Blue Bomb - Materializes bullets that will freeze anything they hit.

Red Bomb - Their bullets create a fiery explosion.

White Bomb - Destroys anything in its path.

Purple Bomb - "Deceiving Spectacles"; covers the eyes of the enemies with paint and causes them to see any illusion that the twins want.

Green Bomb - A person is trapped in a bubble filled with slime.

Jasdebi's Hate - Materializes a monster that seems to be made of numerous dead human bodies. The monster moves according to Jasdebi's will.

"The Earl, from a time where he was laughing but was actually really Angry." - They materialize an illusion of the Earl that is derived from a past memory.

The twins are also able to merge into a single entity by shooting each other in the head. In this form, Jasdebi no longer uses revolvers as a focus for his abilities, and is able to materialize anything she desires. In this form she also relies on her vastly enhanced physical strength and her hair, which can elongate and be used as weapons or tendrils. She attributes new strength to the desire to materialize "the strongest imagined body".

* * *

**…**

* * *

**Tyki Mikk**

**Age:** 26

**Birthday:** --

**Height**: --

**Power: **Tyki's powers stem from his ability to selectively interact with his surroundings. This allows him to become effectively intangible, passing through all manner of matter as a ghost would, or walk on air. His powers also have an offensive aspect, allowing him to phase his hand into his opponents' bodies and selectively interact with their organs, crushing them or tearing them out without leaving any external wounds. He also possesses the ability to reject the existence of space around an area he chooses, which essentially makes it possible for him to create a vacuum around anything he pleases. He usually attacks using his powers in concert with the flesh-eating Tease golems given to him by the Earl of Millennium. The Tease themselves are capable of multiplying themselves, becoming a large swarm to consume Tyki's enemies, or change shape to act as shields or throwing blades.

* * *

**Okay this is the end of the info…**

* * *

**I hope you liked the info and I will write part one… when I get round to it lol… or I get requests for people and no Hannah you don't count cause you request for everything lol, anyway bai bai lol…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Two Lives, One Love - D. Gray-man Love Story - Part 1**

**Yo here is part 1 and that's it really… oh no wait I've brought Jasdebi into the episodes earlier just so you know lol…**

* * *

****

Dawn's Prov

I had just come out of my Art lesson and I went outside to meet up with Dusk and Atsui. ((Kadaj19: okay Atsui is our nickname for the twins and just so you know it means hott lol)) "Hey guys!" I shouted as I ran over to them.

"Hey," Ravana said. "So do you two want to hang out again today?"

"Yeah su-" Dusk started to answer but I cut her off.

"We can't we have family things we need to sort out," I said as I started to drag Dusk away. "See you guys tomorrow!" I shouted and waved while still dragging Dusk away.

"Hey, why can't we stay with them?" Dusk asked as I stopped dragging her away since we were out everyone's sight.

"Because of this," I said as I got a picture out of my bag and gave it to Dusk. It was a picture of the Earl standing near our school.

"Oh right, ok but when is this exactly?" Dusk asked.

"Well I don't know," I answered.

"Well then we can go and hang out with Atsui," Dusk said as she started to walk away but was stopped by The Earl suddenly appearing in fount of her.

"I would like you two to now join us at my breakfast tomorrow," The Earl said.

"See now that's what I drew," I said as I held my picture in front of Dusk. "Do we finally get to meet the rest of the family then?" I asked.

"Yes and you get to go on a mission for me," He said smiling.

"Yay, what is it?" We asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow," He said.

"No we want to know now," We complained.

He just laughed and disappeared while saying, "I will come and get you tomorrow, Hikaki." ((Kadaj19: okay hi apparently means ice in Japanese and kaki apparently means fire in Japanese so Hikaki should mean ice/fire if not I'm sorry blame Deidara)) ((Deidara: what why me?)) ((Kadaj19: told me all that stuff)) ((Deidara: oh yeah XD well I don't care Hikaki now means ice/fire so get over it lol)) ((Kadaj19: anyway Hikaki is the Earls name for us like Tyki-pet lol I love that XD))

"We get to go on a mission, we get to go on a mission," We kinda sang-ish ((Deidara: wow that makes sense)) ((Kadaj19: shut up! And why are you in this so much anyway?)) ((Deidara: I don't know your writing all this)) ((Kadaj19: oh yeah so get out gets rid of Deidara)) ((Deidara: noooooooooooooo goes away by force)) ((Kadaj19: mwuhahahaha anyway sorry about that carrying on lol)) as we walked home.

* * *

**Okay I'm skipping to a good part lol…**

* * *

**Dusk's Prov**

Me and Dawn were walking to school when we saw The Earl standing in an ally so we walked up to him, "Hikaki, are you ready to go to my Families Breakfast?" He asked.

"Yup," we said at the same time.

"I would like you two to transform," The Earl said.

"Okay," We said smiling as me transformed. He then took us to his breakfast. Soon we arrived, when we entered the room there were 5 people sitting down at a huge table. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Hey, who the hell are they?" A dude with short black hair asked as he stood up and pointed at us.

"They are a part of the Noah Family," The Earl said.

"And when were you planning on telling us about them?" A man with long-ish curly hair in a suit asked. ((Kadaj19: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH THERE HE IS XD sorry I have an obsession with Tyki don't mind me XD))

'Oh my shit, he is so FINE!' I screamed in my head as I stared at the guy.

"When I need them, which is now," The Earl said as he sat down. "This is Dawn and this is Dusk," He said as he pointed at each of us.

"Yeah well they can't be a part of the Noah Family we are the only twins they are not allowed to be twins!" The dude with short black hair said.

"Well tuff," Dawn said as we walked to our seats. ((Kadaj19: just so you know our seats are next to road and Skinn))

"They are Jesdebi, Skinn Bolic, Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk," The Earl said as he pointed to everyone. "Now that we are all here, I am going to assign you all missions."

"Yay!" Me and Dawn shouted.

"Those two are really weird," Debitto said.

The Earl laughed and then carried on talking, "I want Skinn, Tyki, Road and Hikaki to go and get an Innocence, it has been causing snow storms and I want it destroyed."

"Okay," Me and Dawn said.

"On that note, let's eat," The Earl said.

* * *

**Okay I'm skipping a bit…**

* * *

**Dusk's Prov**

Me, Dawn, Tyki, Road, Lero and Skinn had just left to the place where the Innocence was. I was snowing a lot and we came to a cabin, "I'm going," Skinn said as he took Lero and left. We all went into the cabin and it was really warm.

Tyki took off his hat and jacket and then sat in the chair that was placed in the corner. He then started to read a book. Road had a doll and had sat on the floor to play with it, "So Skinn went to look for some Innocence?" Road asked.

"Who cares? Let's just leave him to it," Tyki said still looking at his book.

"He took Lero with him," Road said.

"Does that matter?" Tyki asked and looked up from his book.

Road then went into a rant, "It's just no fun without Lero! I'm so bored!" She then stopped, "Tyki, do Lero's voice!!"

"He's saying he wants to play! Play! Play! Play!" Road said and then she throw her toy at Tyki.

Tyki caught it and started to talk in a really funny voice, "You should play by yourself, Lero! I want to sit quietly and read a book, Lero." Dawn started laughing really hard and I could not hold back anymore.

I ran over to him and hugged him, "Aaaaahhhhh he's so cute!" I screamed and then let go and stepped away to stand next to Dawn. "Sorry just ignore me."

"Yeah, she does that to every hott guy," Dawn said and I then hit her.

"Shut up!" I said.

"Hey! I was just telling him!" Dawn said.

"Well he didn't have to know!" I shouted back.

"You two are really weird," Tyki said.

"Hey leave them alone!" Road said as she got up and snatched her toy away from Tyki. "I like them. Will you two play with me?"

"Yeah sure," we said at the same time.

* * *

**Okay finally changing prov… and skipping a bit…**

* * *

**Dawn's Prov**

We had been playing with Road for quite some time and it was now getting boring, "Hey, do you want to go and see if we can find Exorcists to add to our collection?" I asked Dusk while whispering.

"Hell yeah," she whispered back. "Road, we are leaving."

"No! Why?" Road asked.

"Cause this is getting boring and I really want to kill stuff," Dusk said.

"But if you go I'll have no one to play with," Road complained.

"Well if you want you can play with one of our puppies," I said.

"You have puppies! Where?" Road asked as she got exsited.

"Well we have to summon one," I said is I clicked my fingers and a puppy appeared in my arms. "Here you go," I said as I handed the puppy to road. (if you want pictures go onto photobucet, type in Kadaj19, go to my album, go onto D. Gray-man Pictures they are all in there)

"Aww it's so cute!" Road squealed as she took the puppy from my hands and hugged it.

"Just so you know, that puppy might look small but he's really powerful so I would not piss him off," Dusk said and laughed slightly.

"Okay," Road said as she started to play with the puppy.

"We're leaving now," We said as we walked towards the door.

"Bai bai," Tyki said still reading his book.

* * *

**Okay I'm skipping a bit to the snow-part-thing lol I know what I mean XD… but first I'm ending it lol so you will have to wait for the snow-part-thing in the next part lol…**

* * *

**Here is part one I hope you like it and it was my b-day on Tuesday (04/03/2008) lol XD and my friend Hannah aka Deidara made me the best b-day e-card ever with Tyki Mikk on it… I would show you but IT'S MINE YOUR NOT SAVING IT GRR lol sorry I have mad Tyki obsession issues lol… and sorry it's short and it's a lame ending but I need to do my English coursework cause it needs to be in tomorrow and I have a lot to do so get over it lol. I will be posting part 2 at some point but I'm going to do my Trinity Blood part err… I'm not sure I need to check lol… anyway bai bai lol I'm going to go to my happy place with Tyki lol…**


End file.
